I'll Cover You
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: ON HOLD! A young woman runs into the gang and changes everything. What happens when Jin risks his life to be with her? JinxOC M for safety
1. Runaway Priestess

_A/N:Okay, this story is for another friend of mine. She's like a sister to me and I hope that she likes it. I know that there maybe a few things that she may not like, but she knows it's for the story. Anyway, I hope that it'll go good... on with the story!_

Fuu looked at the morning sun and sighed. She was the first up... or so she thought. "Glad to see that you're up." she heard. She turned her head to her left and looked at Jin, who was sitting peacefully. "Oh, I thought I was the first one up." she stated. Jin said nothing, but she knew that he was always an early riser. She looked out at the garden and only hoped that Mugen would awake soon. They had settled in Edo, only because they needed the money to continue their journey. "We just ended up at square one." she thought, heading back in the small home. Jin looked up at the sky and watched as two birds flew over. "Well, it seems that Mugen won't be joining us in our walk." he thought. Suddenly, he heard them arguing and shook his head. "I guess I was wrong."

Mugen yawned as Fuu snapped, "Serves you right for staying out late." Jin didn't say anything, only because it was a common thing for them to argue in the morning. He looked up and noticed a young woman running. He really didn't understand, but then again, it was none of his business. He turned his head and looked over at two people who were playing chess. Suddenly, he felt something hit his chest hard. He looked down and stared into forest green eyes. "She went this way!" Jin looked up and saw two guards coming toward him. He knew that this girl was running, and he concluded that the guards were after her. He looked down at her and saw that she had buried her head in his chest. He turned slightly, causing her to shift her entire body. The two guards passed him, and he looked at them as they turned another corner. He looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. "I... thank you." she whispered, looking down. Jin stood up straight and looked at her fully. She was beautiful. Long brown hair, dressed in a light blue kimono. "Hey, why the hell did you shield her from those guards! They're probably looking for her for a good damn reason!" Mugen stated, angrily. Jin looked at him as Fuu walked up to the young woman. "You're welcome to come along with us." she stated. The young woman looked at the girl who had to be five years younger then her. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked in a soft voice. Jin looked at her and Fuu smiled. Mugen groaned, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, let's bring a total stranger into our home!" he stated.

At their lil home, the young woman explained her story. "My name is Tsuki. I'm the daughter of Kuyu, the shogun of Kyoto. I've been on the run for quite some time..."

"What made you run away?" Fuu asked. Mugen was sitting in the corner of the room and rolled his eyes.

"My father wanted me to marry this guy named Cain. I tried to tell my father that I would not marry a man who kills for fun. He doesn't think of anyone but himself. My father told me that it was time for me to marry and I would marry him no matter what I said. So, I decided to take a chance and leave." she explained.

Jin looked at her. "So, you believe that your father was wrong for what he decided?" he asked. Tsuki shook her head and replied, "No, I believe that a woman should marry the man she is in love with, not because her father has told her that she should marry the man. It doesn't make sense why some men can't see that." she stated. Fuu smiled and replied, "I here that. Unlike some women here, I think you're the first person who understands the meaning of love." Tsuki smiled at Fuu and Jin couldn't help but show a slight smile. He admired her beliefs and was quite attracted to her. "Please, stay with us. I could use a hand keeping these men in line." he heard. Jin and Mugen looked at Fuu. Tsuki giggled and replied, "I'll stay only if it is okay with them." She looked over at Jin and smiled. "Sure, it is fine." he replied smoothly. Mugen didn't say a thing. He really didn't want the young woman staying there... only because he thought she would cause trouble. Fuu smiled and stood up. "Okay, you're now apart of our new...huh... strange family. We may have to get you some new clothes, though." she stated, looking at the kimono that was covered in dirt.

I know, it was short, but there is a reason why... wait for the next chapter!


	2. Thoughts

Chapter Two

After taking Tsuki to the market to get new clothes, Fuu sat in the small gathering room. "Now, you two promise to behave while she's here, right?" she asked, a serious expression on her face. Mugen sat in silence. "I understand completely." Jin stated, his eyes closed. Fuu smiled and noticed a very delicious smell in the air. She closed her eyes and let the aroma surround her. "Wow... what's that?" she thought, out loud. Jin opened the door and walked down the hall with Mugen and Fuu close behind. He came upon the kitchen and opened the door. There was Tsuki, cooking...well, no one really knew what she was cooking. "Hey! She's making Dumplings!" Mugen stated, jumping over to the already made ones. But before he could grab one, a knife hit the wall, inches away from his head. "Touch them and I'll kill you." Tsuki stated, sternly. She walked over and grabbed the knife, cleaned it, and resumed cutting the potatoes. Jin was fascinated in her cooking skill and her quickness. He wondered if she was more then a princess. Fuu walked over to her and watched as Tsuki placed the chopped potatoes in the pot. "So, you cook?" she asked. Tsuki nodded and replied, "When you're father is Shogun and you're the only child... well, you tend to pick up a few things." Mugen looked at the Dumpling and then at Tsuki. She wouldn't know, right? All he had to do was grab it and stuff it in his mouth. He slowly reached for it, trying not to make the slightest move that would distrub the silence that had taken over the atmosphere. "Do you want to keep your hand, or not?" Tsuki asked, without looking at him. Mugen looked at her and then glared. "Why should you be a threat to me? You're just a woman!" he snapped. Tsuki stopped cutting a pepper and stood there. No one knew what she was going to do... it was just dangerously calm. Suddenly, she moved quickly across the floor and placed the knife against Mugen's throat. "Yes, I'm a woman... but I can be your worst nightmare." she stated in a cold voice, her eyes narrowed. Jin's mouth fell slightly open as Fuu smiled. "I'm going to love having you here!" Fuu explained. Tsuki looked at Fuu and smiled. She walked over to the cutting board and resumed the work at hand. Mugen stood there in silent shock, trying to figure out why he couldn't read her movements.

Once everything was cooked, everyone sat down in the dining area to eat. Tsuki looked at Mugen, who was sitting to the left of her. "You can touch the Dumplings now..." she stated. Mugen looked at her. "Are you going to cut off my hand?" he asked, fear in his eyes. Tsuki giggled, which made Jin smile. "No, but the next time I'm cooking and you try something like that, I may have to." she replied. Fuu filled her bowl with rice and the spicy chicken curry. She just couldn't wait to eat. Tsuki watched as the young girl filled her mouth with food. "Slow down before you choke." Tsuki stated, scared that the girl would do so. Jin closed his eyes and began to eat. "She's always like that. Do worry too much about it. If you're not careful, she may eat your food as well." Jin stated. Tsuki looked at him and she wondered if he was a samurai of some sort. "So, what brings you to accompany them?" she asked, looking directly at Jin. He made eye contact with her and Mugen and Fuu stopped eating. Silence was about the room, which meant that either Mugen was in for it, or Fuu was about to burp. "I'm a wanderer, Miss Tsuki. I happened to run into Mugen and he started a fight... I simply wanted to finish it. No, I don't kill for fun... I only kill if I have to, which rarely happens." he stated in a calm voice. Tsuki looked at him, nodding a bit. "That's understandable... but, what if..." she closed her eyes, a smile coming on her face. "Nothing, forget it." Mugen and Fuu resumed eating, stuffing the faces. Tsuki sat there, silence once again in the room as another guest. Jin looked at her, trying to figure out if there was another side to this Tsuki. "She's cute..." he thought. Blush _shot _across his face so fast that he didn't realize it. "Is it too hot, Mr. Wanderer?" Tsuki asked, looking at him. Jin's blush deepened in color. He could now feel the heat in his face. "Yeah, are you okay, Jin? Your face is really red." Fuu said, concerned.

"I'm fine... just need to step outside for a moment." he stated, quickly. He stood up and everyone watched as the door closed behind him. Tsuki shook her head and Mugen shrugged. "That guy's always weird." he stated. Tsuki ignored him as Fuu helped herself to another bowl.

Jin closed his eyes again, trying to figure out what the hell had just occured. "What was I thinking? I can't believe... well she is cute... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" he thought. The door opened and he looked up at Tsuki. She was wearing a white kimono with red petals on the bottom. Her brown hair was placed into a bun, that was wrapped with a red ribbon. "I was seeing if you were okay. It looks like it. Sorry if I made it too spicy... my father always likes his food that way. Umm... would you mind helping me with the dishes?" she stated. Jin looked at her and cleaned his glasses. "Yeah... if you need the help." he said, getting up. They walked to the kitchen, Jin behind her. His mind was now clean, and he was glad that it was. This Tsuki had came into his life just today, and everything seemed to go a different direction, like they were meant to meet.

That night, Tsuki sat outside, brushing her brown hair. The atmosphere was great, not cold and rainy like Kyoto was at this time of the year. She sighed and began to hum, still brushing her hair. Jin, she had concluded, was something of a complex person... a person who really lived life day by day, but everyone knew lil about. She placed the brush down and ran her hands through her knot free hair.

Jin stood in the doorway, watching this mystical angel hum as she ran her delicate fingers through her long, silky brown hair. The song she was singing was something of a lullaby, but for some reason, to him, it had an aura of sadness. He noticed it the first time he walked passed on the way to his room. Since then, he hadn't left from the door. He wondered if she knew that he was there. "She may... but then again..." he turned his head and saw Fuu close her door behind her. He then turned his gaze back to Tsuki and smiled slightly. "Would you like to join me, Mr. Wanderer?" she asked. Jin's heart jumped into his throat. "She knew the entire time." he thought. She turned her head and looked at him. "Well?" she asked. Jin walked out of the doorway and sat beside her. He looked up at the clear sky and asked, "So, what do you plan to do if your father finds you?" Tsuki picked up the black brush and smiled. "What else? I tend to leave. I will not be forced into being married." she replied in a soft tone. Jin looked at her and realized that maybe fate had really brought them together. He watched as she got up and quickly braided her brown hair. "Well, a bid you good night, Mr. Wanderer. I'll see you in the morning." she stated, walking to the small home. Jin turned his head to the front yard and sighed. He didn't know that he was holding his breath the entire time they were sitting there. He stood up, making a note to turn in himself. "I really didn't think that you would actually find someone that quick." he heard. Jin turned around and stared at the young woman with long black hair that was tied into a bun with a crimson ribbon.


	3. Tsumi

_Special Appearance from a certain Samurai!_

Chapter Three

Jin looked at the young woman who stood before him. "What are you doing here? How did you find me, anyway?" he asked, curious to her answer. She smirked and walked up the steps. "I always know where you are. Plus, I'm your sister." she stated, casually. "Well, Tsumi... what do you want. You're here for something and I want to know why." he stated. Tsumi looked at her brother and replied, " If you must know, my dearest Jin, I came here to get away from it all." She sat down on the steps and looked out at the lawn. "But, I thought you were-"

"I couldn't stay anymore... after you left... everything went downhill. Our older brother Sei just got up and left one day without telling anyone. Our youngest brother, Teichi, is following in our father's footsteps of becoming Shogun. As for our youngest sister..." her voice trailed off in the end. Jin stood there, silence taking over them both. "You don't know where Ayami is, do you?" he asked, after a few moments. She shook her head and stood up. "So, what made you leave?" he asked as she walked down towards the small gate. "Our father plans on taking over Kyoto... the man that I love... well, I'll have to explain it another time." she whispered, looking at him with sad eyes. Jin knew that after his mother's death that his father was different, he just didn't think that much. His eyes watched as his oldest sister walk down the hill to the nearby village. He turned his head, going inside. His youngest brother was going to be Shogun...but wait a minute... Kyoto? But that meant... his mind was going back and forth between what Tsuki said and what his sister just told him. He closed the outside door and sighed. He needed rest...

That morning, Tsuki was the first one up... besides Jin. They were outside, watching the morning sunrise in the distance. "So, did you sleep well?" he asked. She smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I did. Do you mind walking me to the market today? I wanted to fix a stew for tonight's dinner." Jin nodded and stood up. "Let me leave a note for those two who sleep late." he stated, referring to Fuu and Mugen. Tsuki smiled and watched as he disappeared in the darkness of the house. She looked out onto the lawn and noticed a white butterfly pass her. She placed out her hand and watched as it landed in the palm of her hand. She began to hum, the butterfly resting its wings. She smiled again as it flew off into the distance of the yard. She turned her head when she heard the door close. "Ready?" she heard. She nodded and stood up, with Jin's help.

Walking through the market, Tsuki looked at all the other foods and spices. There were few people crowded here and there, but most of the people were walking around. Jin looked around, noticing just a few new things. Then, he saw Tsumi... with a man who had red hair. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if this was the guy. "Could he be..." his train of thought was interrupted when Tsuki walked over to a table. He walked over to her and looked at the jewel necklace. "It's beautiful..." she whispered, eyes wide. Jin looked at her and then at the clerk. "Ah, it is a fine necklace. It's 500 yen, but for you, 25 yen, because you very pretty girl!" the clerk said. Jin looked at the guy with a small glare. He grabbed the necklace and looked at her. "Here, think of it as a gift." he told her. Tsuki looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jin showed her a smile and Tsuki turned around. Jin placed the necklace around her neck and she looked down at the jewel. "Thanks..." she whispered, blushing. Jin paid the clerk and they continued their search for night's dinner. Tsuki looked around, Jin walking close beside her. She wondered what would happen if... she noticed someone in particular and Jin could see fear in her eyes.

"Look everywhere! This was the last place she was here!" the guy with short blonde hair stated.

Tsuki stepped back and Jin grabbed her. He wrapped both arms around her torso, shielding her from the guy's veiw. She fisted her hands in his shirt. He placed his chin on her head and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. Don't look that way." Tsuki nodded and gripped his shirt a bit tighter. Jin looked down at the top of her brown hair and noticed that she was shivering. He held a protective grip around her, but he felt it wasn't enough.

"Excuse me, sir."

His gaze shot up and stared at his sister. She was standing beside the red head and the blonde was in front of her.

"I believe she left this morning with some guy with spikey blue hair." she lied, looking directly at Jin. He showed her a thankful smile and slowly walked Tsuki away from the market. "Thank you for getting me out of there." she whispered. Jin looked behind them and stated, "Thank my sister."

Mid-afternoon, Tsuki was cooking. Mugen and Fuu sat outside with Jin, watching the sunset. "So, what happened?" Fuu asked. "I believe that the guy Cain came into the market today, looking for Tsuki. Thank God my sister told him that she left."

"Whoa! You have a sister!" Mugen asked, intrigued.

Jin looked at him with a blank expression. "Yeah, and?"

"Well, what's she like? Is she sexy? A slut? Come on, tell me what she's like!"

Jin's eye twitched at the statement that Mugen made.

"If you must know, I'm not a slut, but..." Everyone looked at the front lawn and saw Tsumi. Her long black hair was hanging free about her. She was wearing a black, short kimono with a crimson sash. Mugen's mouth dropped as he stared at her. "Now, that's my kind of woman!" he thought, looking at her still. Tsumi walked over to her brother and Jin shook his head. "I knew it was a matter of time before you would show your true colors. You could never stay in a original kimono without doing something to it." he stated. Tsumi smiled and replied, "It's nice to see you too, brother. So, how is she?" Jin looked at the closed door and replied, " She's fine. Right now, she's cooking." Tsumi nodded, and sat down on the step. Mugen moved closer to her and was about to ask her out when suddenly she moved. "Kenshin!" she yelped, running towards him. She jumped into his arms and smiled. "I thought I lost you." she whispered. Kenshin held her close and then shot an amber glare at Mugen. "Was he trying to hit on you?" he asked in a cold tone. Tsumi looked over at Mugen and replied, "Even if he tried, he could never get with this." she told him, smiling. Mugen hung his head low as they walked over to them. "So, this is the one you are going to marry?" Jin asked, looking at the samurai. Tsumi smirked and placed her hand in his. "Yeah... it's a long story on how we met. But, let's say that father didn't like the fact that I was getting married to him." she stated. Jin raised an eyebrow as Fuu stood beside Kenshin. "You're really tall." she whispered. Kenshin looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't maind her. She thinks everyone tall." Mugen stated in a low tone. Tsumi looked up at the opened door and stared at Tsuki. "Dinner's ready!" she chimed, smiling. Jin stood up and walked over to Tsuki. "This is my sister, Miss Tsuki... She's the one who saved us today." Jin explained. Tsuki looked at Tsumi and bowed. "Thank you for earlier." she whispered. Tsumi smiled and replied, "No problem. I mean, how could I let my brother's girlfriend get caught?" Blush shot across Jin's cheeks as he stared at his sister. "She's not my girlfriend!" he snapped. Tsumi narrowed her eyes and replied, "Right..." Kenshin looked around the yard and then back at Tsuki. "I think it's best if you move her away from here." he stated. Tsumi looked at him as well as the others. "They plan on returning. That's what one of the guards said before I left." he told everyone. Jin looked at Tsuki with questioning eyes. "If we have to... how much time are we talking?" Tsuki said. Kenshin looked up at the setting sun, calculating the days. "By the end of this week." he stated. Fuu's heart sunk into her stomach. "That really sucks... I loved it here in Edo." she whispered.

"Who said anything about you two leaving? Miss Tsuki is the only one who really needs to leave and she can't go by herself." Jin replied. Tsumi crossed her arms and asked, "So, what do you plan to do about this then?" Jin looked over at her and replied, "In a few days, Miss Tsuki will leave... and I'll cover her." Tsumi looked at her brother sternly and replied, "Okay, but where are you going to go?"


End file.
